elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bravil (Oblivion)
Bravil is located in southern Cyrodiil on a small peninsula at the mouth of the Larius River as it empties into Niben Bay. From the look of the buildings and its architecture, it appears that Bravil's populace is one of the less wealthy of Cyrodiil. It also might be high in crime rate, as there is a skooma den within the walls of the city. Bravil is a city built quite oddly. To get from one end of the city to the other, you have to cross two bridges. Also, the houses in the city are built on top of one another. The houses are generally one story, and much smaller than the houses in all other cities, except the Imperial City Waterfront. Background It is know for being filthier then other cities and is home to the poorer and thievious residence of Cyrodiil. Many stealing and rampant, running thieves are present, with a good deal of skooma for any buyer nearby. It is quite ludicrous. The guards don't seem to notice the strange behavior and it seems that the Count lets the residents drink Skooma, albeit at their own risk. Bravil's count, Count Regulus Terentius, is a drunkard and a "ne'er-do-well" and is looked down upon by other leaders in Cyrodiil. Bravil is a city built quite oddly. To get from one end of the city to the other, you have to cross two bridges. Also, the houses in the city are built on top of one another. The houses are generally one story, and much smaller than the houses in all other cities, except the Imperial City Waterfront. From the look of the buildings and its architecture, it appears that Bravil's populace is one of the less wealthy of Cyrodiil. It also might have a high crime rate, as there is a skooma den within the walls of the city. Points of Interest *A Warlock's Luck – Sells alchemical ingredients, scrolls, and spells *Castle Bravil *Bravil Fighters Guild *Bravil Mages Guild *Great Chapel of Mara *House for Sale – A small shack for sale for 4000 gold *Silverhome on the Water – Lodging *Skooma Den *The Archer's Paradox – Sells bows and arrows; repairs equipment *The Fair Deal – General goods store and furnishings for your house *The Lonely Suitor Lodge – Lodging *The Lucky Old Lady – A unique statue that bestows luck in the center of town Citizens of Bravil *Andragil - Master level Block Trainer *Aleron Loche - Part of the quest Caught in the Hunt *Carandial - Mage's Guild member *City-Swimmer - Journeyman level Sneak Trainer *Dro'shanji - Journeyman level Security Trainer *Henantier – Part of the quest Through a Nightmare, Darkly *Luciana Galena – Home of a Thieves Guild fence *Ranaline - Mythic Dawn agent *S'krivva – Thieves Guild quest giver and Doyen *Ungolim - Listener of the Dark Brotherhood *Varon Vamori - Journeyman level Speechcraft Trainer Quests Quests which start in Bravil. *The Forlorn Watchman *Caught in the Hunt *Through a Nightmare, Darkly Glitches If you are high enough in acrobatics, you can jump over the wall of the city (by going over the second flight of stairs, jumping onto the balcony (higher level) at the side of the fighter's guild, onto the wooden beams on the shop and onto and over the wall. Doing this, there is little water, and the further you go from Bravil the less ground you will see, however you can still chart things on the in-game map, just not see them. As you approach any other city or building, they will disappear before you get near them. To get back to normal all you need to do is fast travel to any location. This can also be done in Anvil, Cheydinhal, The Imperial City, and Bruma. Sources *Guide to Bravil *Bravil: Daughter of the Niben References ru:Бравил Category:Cities in Cyrodiil Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Cyrodiil locations Category:Locations in Oblivion